


天使之子

by Alicesun



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicesun/pseuds/Alicesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex在小木屋做了個夢，在夢裡遇到一名男孩。(時間約為S2 E7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	天使之子

**Author's Note:**

> ※OOC非常嚴重  
> ※文筆渣  
> ※若有不足處，請給於指教

Alex記得他剛逃出NewDelphi，而Michael則為了幫助自己才繼續留在那個糟糕的城市，他也記得摟著失去翅膀的Noma在一個廢棄的小木屋中小歇一會，準備一小時後趕往回Vega的路上，但沒意識到疲憊正哄著他入睡，本來預估的休息時間從一小時，被拉長成數小時。

這個畫面有點像《哈利波特》第七集裡的一小段，Alex心想。四周飄散著薄霧，大大降低能見度，不太能看清自己身處於何處，看似在某個地方，卻也不像任何地方，但他至少看得出來自己的雙手變小了，身上穿的衣服也不太一樣，看起來像小孩子的衣服，值得慶幸的是，至少身上的不是出生時穿的那套衣服。

Alex試著大喊，說不定附近有其他人能聽見或是回話，可是這裡只迴盪著自己的聲音，而且還是變聲前的童音，聽到自己以前的聲音，有點熟悉卻詭異的感覺。

這可能是一個預兆，對未來的預兆，跟上次Frost議員那次一樣，充滿暗示性又不直接挑明。問題在於，這裡除了霧以外什麼都沒有，難道是要小心霧？是指雙耳罐裡有沙林毒氣嗎？或者那是煙？是否跟火有關？Alex邊走邊思考這些問題。

遠處似乎有個模糊的影子，男孩站在原地瞇起雙眼，雙腳墊高，但沒有讓那形體更加清晰，他快走過去確認那樣物品。距離越接近，那樣物品的外型更加清楚，能夠分辨出那是一個人坐在長石椅上，是個小男孩，年紀大約與目前這場夢中的Alex相同。

「呃…嗨。」Alex向對方打招呼，但對方只微笑沒有回應，讓Alex覺得氣氛有點冷，他想提起別的話題，可是想不到能說什麼，「我叫Alex，嗯…我可以坐你旁邊嗎？」他的口氣和動作都有些笨拙，讓Alex感到有點丟臉，但那位男孩並不在意，還稍微挪向旁邊，讓出點空間，看著Alex坐在自己身旁。

那名男孩的服裝很特別，一點都不現代，感覺是會在歷史課本的開頭出現，是好幾千年前的風格，像是用麻布縫製成的裙子；深色的皮膚，臉頰微微泛紅；瞇起的雙眸和薄霧看不清眼睛的顏色，有可能是綠色或棕色；黑色的捲髮若再長些，Alex可能會猜測對方是女孩子。

Alex一坐下，那男孩望著Alex開口，「他並不邪惡。」

「誰？」應該不是指Julian。

「爸爸。」

Alex差點脫口問：「你爸是誰？」但他沒有開口，他看著那名男孩把視線移到他自己手中的小石頭，把玩著那塊石頭。Alex到剛剛才注意到那塊不起眼的小石頭，如果那位男孩沒有把視線移開的話。

「他指是有點困惑。」那個男孩開口，說完後對上Alex的雙眼，彷彿在確定Alex是否認同剛剛的話。「也有點失望，這些事讓他有點不知所措。」

Alex腦中有一堆問題，那男孩的話讓他完全摸不著頭緒，根本聽不懂對發到底在說什麼，硬擠出一句話：「什麼？」

但那位男孩沒有回答Alex的問題，「他一點都不壞，他是個好父親，只是走錯了路，是悲傷扭曲他的想法。」

Alex已經放棄去問那位男孩到底在說誰了，也放棄去猜測，他想挑起別的話題，讓氣氛別如此僵硬，可是那名男孩已經起身要準備離開，的確也已經走了幾步。

「等等！」Alex試圖拉住那位男孩，可是他們之間似乎有道阻力，讓Alex碰不到對方，「你是誰？」

男孩轉頭，「David。」說完後，消失於層層霧中。

Alex追上去，可是對方已經消失，又剩自己一人，在他想到這個David可能是哪個David前，有一種推力使他瞬間清醒，而夢境也被推開，且隨著遺忘一同漫步。


End file.
